


Choco chip

by Twinings_Peppermint



Series: Homebaked [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/refrenced usual klaus shit, M/M, OOC maybe, baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinings_Peppermint/pseuds/Twinings_Peppermint
Summary: Diego leaves Klaus alone in the house. Baking ennsues.





	Choco chip

Diego was gone. Not gone forever, just gone out to do shopping. Or at least that’s what he told Klaus. He felt lonely- he hated being on his own. Ben was with Five, as he always was. This was fine in Klaus’ mind, because Ben was happy, and that’s all Ben needed to be.  
He threw on one of Diego’s loose shirts.  
Diego usually took him to go shopping. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t this time. Was he bored of him? Did he not want him around? Was he too much? Too little?  
Fuck, he sounded obsessed. Diego would calm him down. Since when had it started being Diego and not a roll up? Or a bottle or pills or something? Hell, he didn’t even feel that tingly, sober feeling of loss between his fingers that bad anymore. (Still a bit.) But whenever he’d get too bad, he’d just crawl up into Diego’s lap, keep his hands occupied with something else. Whether that being the feeling of Diego’s fingers through his hair and his other hand intertwining with his own while they watched some kind of movie in the background, or just watch the people go by in the car- or sometimes he’d be tracing Diego’s beautifully sculpted body as he sat atop him, sweat pouring down his body.

Either way, the itch would subside. Never going away completely, but Diego was fond of saying he was getting there. That he’d done so well. And that he was sorry they hadn’t done this sooner.  
That last one was bullshit to him- like he’d told Diego so many times in the middle of a graveyard at an ungodly hour in the morning, when you couldn’t distinguish between his tears and the rain.  
“You couldn’t have known. And even if you did, there was nothing you could have done.”  
Strictly speaking, that first part wasn’t true. But Diego was going through shit, and whilst he was to, Diego was cutting himself off. From everyone. But especially him. So Klaus took it- the shouting, the hurt, the late night drives to a mossy graveyard, followed by cookies.

Cookies.

Klaus stumbled his way into the kitchen struck by sudden inspiration. (Stumbling- something that he often had to defend. He loved that Diego cared but sometimes he forgot that he was just naturally him.). He had all the ingredients he needed- Diego liked to fund his midnight feasts- to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies. They were basic, sure, but they were DDs favourites.  
DD. He remembered the first time he’d used that nickname affectionately. Diego may not have been a blushing virgin, but when he taken it out the first -and last- time he’d been on top of him, he went redder than he already was. It was adorable.

Klaus had finished chucking together the ingredients. He now had a rather nice looking (if he did say so himself) batter scooped out into mini circles on a baking tray. He chucked them into the preheated oven, praying to that little bitch of a god that he got the temperature right. It was about dinnertime now. Diego would be home any minute now, dinner in hand. He yawned, stomach growling simultaneously.  
He slumped next to the oven, determined to keep an eye on the cookies. He wouldn’t let them burn.

He wouldn’t-

Let them-

Burn-

Klaus fell asleep right then and there, overcome with the pure exhaustion of cookie making. He even had to clean up after himself this time. It also didn’t help that it was warm. It reminded him of Diego- safety. Warmth. His first proper night of rest.

\-------

Diego chucked his keys down as he came through the door- and was immediately hit by the smell of burning.

God Fucking Damnit Klaus.  
He ran into the kitchen, expecting a fire or something, or maybe he had… Not the kind of thoughts he needed right now.  
There was no fire- just a shit ton of smoke and an asleep Klaus. That man had slept through storms and natural disasters more times than Diego could count. Klaus just liked to call it an extra power.  
Either way, he needed to get Klaus out of there. Klaus comes first. Klaus always comes first. He scooped him up, like he had done so many times, and ran him out of the kitchen. He gently threw him down onto the sofa, before turning round to go deal with whatever was in the kitchen.  
He grabbed the newly replaced fire hydrant next to the door- just in case. He burst in, immediately locating the source of smoke to the oven. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it down, spraying white foam into it.  
What was it even? He pulled out the oven tray, only to be confronted by a batch of burnt cookies, barely even recognisable as to have chocolate chips in.  
Well. The very thought of Klaus making these for him was cute- but why chocolate chip? Klaus always got those as comfort food on the way back from Eudora’s grave. He’d have one but he never actually liked them. Oh well.


End file.
